Truth or Dare?
by cherryblossoms18097
Summary: What happens if Sasuke and Sakura plays truth or dare? Will there be love, or will everything will stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

ok you guys this is my first fanfic so be nice ok? (:

Truth or Dare?

Kakashi was at a mission with the other teachers to protect a princess.

"I'm so bored!" yelled Naruto

"Why don't you just shut up then?" snapped Sasuke

"Hey do u wanna fight me Sasuke?"

"Fine Naruto"

When they were about to attack each other Sakura jumped in between them.

"Hey u guys stop fighting its not worth it!" yelled Sakura

-both of them- fine

Then suddenly Ino,Hinata,and Shikamaru showed up.

"Hey Sasuke,and Hey billboard brow!" shouted Ino

"Hey Ino you pig" said Sakura

"Hey you guys I have a game that we can all play!" shouted Ino like everyone was 20 feet away from her

"Whats the game then?"asked Naruto

"The game is spin the bottle of truth or dare!" said Ino

"Ok fine lets go play then" said everyone

"I'll go first since the game was my idea,Ok here it goes!" said Ino

Ino spins the bottle and a few seconds later it lands on Naruto

"Ok Naruto truth or dare?"

"um hmmmmmm ok i choose dare!"

"Ok Naruto I dare you to put your underwear on your head behind that tree over there!"

"WHAT? I CANT DO THAT INO!"

"You have to Naruto a dares a dare." said Ino

A few minutes later Naruto was screaming "MAN WHY DID I CHOOSE DARE?" Naruto came back after that with his underwear on his head and his underwear was little teddy bears hugging a pillow.When they all saw this everyone was laughing loudly at him.

"Ok ok fine its my turn"said Naruto

Naruto spined the bottle and it laded on Shikamaru.

"Ok Shikamaru truth or dare?" said Naruto in a little bred tone

"I choose truth!" yelled Shikamaru

"Hmmmmmm is it true that you like Ino?" said Naruto with a grin on his face

"Ummmmmmmmmm yes it is." said Shikamaru with a little shade of pink on his face

Everyone then stared at Ino and saw that she has a little shade of pink on her face too.

"Ok its my turn to spin the bottle." said Shikamaru

Shikamaru spined the bottle and it landed on Sasuke

"Ok truth or dare Sasuke?" said Shikamaru

"I choose dare." said Sasuke

"Ok Sasuke I dare you to go kiss Sakura!" said Shikamaru with a grin on his face

Then Sasuke got up and walked over to the blushing Sakura.He picked her up at eye level and stared dow at her eyes for a little while and then kissed her.It was a light feather kiss.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" shouted Ino

"I NEED TO VIDEO TAPE THIS!" said Shikamaru

"WHOA THERES GOT TO BE SOME TOUNGE ACTION IN THERE!" said Naruto

Everyone was surprised when Sasuke deepened the kiss.

-15 minutes later-

"OH! GREAT! WHATS NEXT? ANOTHER 15 MINUTES?" yelled Naruto

Everyone watched in amazement when Sasuke was feeling trying to pull her closer.

"STOP IT PLEASE THATS ENOUGH!" yelled Ino,Shikamaru,and Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura broke the kiss and looked at everyone in embarrassement. Then Sakura went to go sit down and this time Sasuke went to go sit down right next to her.

"Ok I'll spin the bottle." said Sasuke

Sasuke spined the bottle and it landed on Hinata

"Truth or dare?" he said coldly

"Ummmmm truth." she said quietly

"Is it true that you love Naruto? said Sasuke

"Ummmm... errrrrrrrrrr... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes?" said Hinata

"What?" said Naruto in shock

Naruto then got up and ran over to Hinata and picked her up then kissed her.

"Ok you lover birds sit down."said Ino

Then a couple of more dares came up.Hinata acciedently kissed Shikamaru and Naruto challenges him to a fight,and Ino chalenged Hinata to a fight.Sasuke kissed Sakura 3 more times and it was finally sundown.  
Everyone wanted to go home and the two only left was Sasuke and Sakura.

"Looks like its just the two of us."said Sasuke

"Yeah, hey Sasuke do you want to go watch the sunset with me?" said Sakura

"Whatever" said Sasuke

Sasuke and Sakura went to go watch the sunset on a tree and Sasuke offered her to help her up by holding her hand.

"Ummmm Sasuke I have a question for." said Sakura

"What is it Sakura?" said Sasuke while looking at her

"Sasuke do you love me?" said Sakura while blushing

Sasuke looked away to try to hide the blushing that was appearing on his face.

"Oh I see." said Sakura when she tried to jump off the tree but two arms were around her waist to prevent her from jumping off.

"Yes Sakura I do love you with all my heart." said Sasuke

"I love you too Sasuke!"

"Yes Sakura" then he kissed her. After the kiss Sasuke said, "You know Sakura you have to help me restore my clan now.''

Is this a proposal? thought Sakura

Ok thats it! wow that was my first fanfic! please review and you could tell me of what i need to work on thanks for reading my first fanfic! 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yeah, I decided to put a epilogue for this story since it got so many hits and yeah. So here's the epilogue!

* * *

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA!" yelled Sakura.

Well right now she was giving birth to her first child. It's been ten years since the truth and dare incident. Sasuke was outside waiting with Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. They were even more scared when they heard Sakura yelling his name and cursing at him. Sasuke shivered at the thought that she would do when she was out, was she going to kill him?

Ino and Hinata was helping Tsunade while Sakura was giving birth.

"Come on forehead girl! You can do it!" cheered Ino.

"I can see the head!" yelled Hinata.

The baby was out in about fifteen minutes later, there was blood everywhere but they soon cleaned it off.

"Sakura, the baby is beautiful!" Tsunade said patting at her student's head.

The baby had her eyes and Sasuke's hair. She mostly had Sasuke's looks but some parts had Sakura's, like the unusually wide forehead. But she was still beautiful anyway.

Tsunade called the guys to come and have a look at the baby. Sasuke was the first one in because he wanted to see his own child. Sasuke looked at the baby and he was speechless. He still couldn't believe that he was rebuilding his own clan.

"Sasuke, do you want to hold the baby?" Sakura asked handing their baby to him.

Sasuke took his index finger and played with the baby's little fingers. Ino squealed because it was the cutest baby in the whole world.

"Um, Miss Uchiha? What are you going to name the baby?" asked one of the nurses.

Sakura thought for a minute and decided the name. "Suki, because that means 'loved one' and she's loved by a lot of people."

"Ok, so Suki Uchiha then. That's a nice name." the nurse said as she exited the room.

"Aww Sakura! You should have named the baby after me!" said Naruto.

"Like anyone would name a baby after you." Sasuke said as she was rocking the baby back and forth.

"Sasuke! One of these days I'm going to beat you up so bad that you will beg for mercy!" said Naruto. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked down at the baby.

"Hmmm we should say her first word right now." said Sakura.

"Don't you think that it's a too early though?" asked Hinata.

"Uchiha." said Suki.

Everyone looked at Suki with a shocked expression on their face. She was just born and she already said her first word!

"Can you say that again for mommy?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Uchiha." Suki said with a little excitement in her voice.

"Looks like that she has her mom's intelligence after all." said Shikamaru.

Everyone laughed and looked at Suki. She was going to be one of the greatest ninjas ever.

* * *

Well I'm just going to leave it here. And if you review then maybe ill think about making another one. I just wrote this out of boredom. 


End file.
